The Forgotten Clan
by Forgottenpawsteps
Summary: Swallowclan lives alone in an deserted forest. No cat remembers the once loved clan and so an aprentice must rise to take the journey and bring a clan into the life of the old Swallowclan. R and R.
1. A Past Discovered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. But I do own, Talonpaw, Rosepaw, Flower, Birdpaw, Greenpaw and the she-cat. My sister owns Flameheart and some soon to be clan cats.**

The Forgotten Clan

Chapter 1

A past discovered

"You'll catch the mouse next time." A male cat mewed encouragingly.

"When hedgehogs fly." A young she-cat muttered doubtfully.

"Cheer up. Every cat misses their first prey." The male cat mewed, sighing quietly at Greenpaw's ignorance.

This is just another day for Greenpaw. Trying to hunt for her clan but somehow not managing very well. Her mentor Flameheart, who's Swallowclan's deputy, kept on saying that she could do it. She just needed to stop being impatience first.

"This _isn't_ my first try at catching prey. _I'm already 8 moons._" Greenpaw reminded her mentor scornfully.

Flameheart sighed. The darkish, reddish ginger tom nudged Greenpaw quite hardly.

"Catch me if you can dozypaws!" he called out as he sprinted towards the camp.

Spitting dirt out of her mouth, Greenpaw stumbled to her paws. Growling, she sprinted over springy grass, past the Cloud Birch Tree, and finally stopping at the shallow dip in the land. Thistle bushes and plain bushes marked out the camp, Swallowclan camp.

Passing Brichheart, the brown tom with darker brown tabby markings, who was standing guard, she let out a "hi."

"Back so soon, Dozypaws?" he asked playfully. Of course he would, they are siblings of course.

Sticking her nose in the air, Greenpaw padded past her brother, and towards the freash-kill pile. Gently taking a mouse, the golden and faint brown striped she-cat padded over to the apprentices den. Only Birdpaw was there, eating a thrush near the tree stump. Padding over to the light gray tom, she layed down next to him and began to eat her mouse.

"Back so soon?" he asked as he finished his thrush.

Growling playfully, she cuffed his left ear. "Didn't you miss me?" she countered after she gulped the last of the mouse.

"How could I, when you return so soon?" he answered as he swatted Greenpaw's muzzle.

Still growling, Greenpaw hurtled herself at the smug light gray tom. His sky blue eyes widen as he was pushed into the dirt. Careful not to unsheathe his claws, Birdpaw pounded Greenpaws belly with strong hind paws. Grunting, the she-cat was knocked straight into the thistle covered den.

Birdpaw hurried into the den to find his friend lying in her bed, covered in thistles. Helping her to her paws, Birdpaw rushed her towards Lightpool's den, which's the medicine cat.

The blind tom turned towards the entrance of his den. "Set her down into this moss bed." He mewed flicking his tail towards a newly made nest.

Looking towards Lightpool curiously, Birdpaw settled Greenpaw into the moss.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" he asked the blind medicine cat.

"I can handle her, go and get some sleep." He answered after a pause.

Lightpool's apprentice, Cricketpaw, began to pull out the thistles while Lightpool chewed a dock leaf to help with the scratches. Appling the juice into the scratches, Lightpool turned towards Cricketpaw. "Sleep near to her, just in case." He mewed as he headed for his nest.

Birdpaw's POV

The light gray tom padded into the apprentices den. Talonpaw, his twin brother, Rosepaw, Flowerpaw, and Skypaw were already asleep in the medium-sized den. Settling himself into his nest, he shivered as the wind ruffled the fur on his back. /Greenpaw would still be sleeping there is I hadn't kicked too hard/ he thought sadly as he tried to sleep. Before the darkness consumed his senses, he thought that he heard some cat rapidly breathing. But darkness came before he could see if that was true.

Greenpaw's POV

"Who's there?" she cried out as she heard breathing near her. Turning towards a willow tree she saw a lovely dappled she-cat. But the she-cat had quickly disappeared; instead Greenpaw was transported into a battle scene. Yowls of pain and rage filled her ears, as her bright green eyes watched the strange cats killing and getting killed, than, there was silence.

Bodies littered the ground as she watched the survivors struggling towards one young tom. /Fallenstar! / She thought as she recognized the black and white tom cat. Suddenly the she-cat appeared before Greenpaw's eyes. These words rang through the silence, as the survivors padded away from the bloodshed. "This is what has happened before Swallowclan left. They turned their backs onto Starclan, and so they were punished. But the time as come for you to bring them back into the light. No cat remembers or know of Swallowclan, the forgotten clan. You must undertake a journey, and gather cats to join a newer clan, that you will lead. Swallowclan shall follow afterwards." Than there was darkness, and Greenpaw was falling into it.

**How was that? Like it? Hate it? Please review, because reviews make the world go round. This is my first story, so semi-harsh rating is encouraged. I would like if some people would send me their cats info, so I can make Swallowclan bigger, or the newer clan cats for later. **

**Forgotten Pawsteps**


	2. Clan Cats

Riverlee, here's the cat page

**Riverlee, here's the cat page. Thanks to both of my reviewers for the reviews. Not everyone's perfect, and I like how you're halfly helping me. Cinnamonpool, I'm going to make ****Celestialpaw** **be one of the newer clan cats. So the paw is going to be taken away.**

**Cat Page**

**Not a Chapter**

**Leader**

Name: Fallenstar

Gender: Male

Pelt: Black with pale white paws, nose, and chest

Eye Color: Amber

Personality: Can be harsh, Kind to kits, queens, elders and sometimes apprentices. Honest, and won't hesitate to ask for advice.

Mate/Crush: Spottedsky

Kits: Dawnkit(Daughter), Hawkkit(Son)

Kin: Dead

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

**Deputy**

Name: Flameheart

Gender: Male

Pelt: Darkish, reddish ginger

Eye Color: Amber

Personality: Always notices the good side of a cat, always encourages the younger with their struggles and kind to all and warm-hearted.

Mate/Crush: Open

Kits: None

Kin: Silverwind (Sister)

Owner: Forgotten Pawstep's sister

**Medicine Cat**

Name: Lightpool

Gender: Tom

Pelt: Golden with faint brown stripes

Eye Color: Milky, hazey blue

Personality: Kind, always seems to know when there's going to be a new patient and always on the listen for danger, and prophecies from Soulclan.

Mate/Crush: Unknown

Kits: Greenpaw and Birchheart

Kin: Dead

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Name: Cricketpaw

Gender: Tom

Pelt: Gray with a white left hind paw

Eye Color: Green

Personality: Helpful to all, kind and caring. Always does his best, and listens to his mentor at all times.

Mate/Crush:

Kits: None

Kin: Rosepaw (Sister)

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

**Warriors**

Name: Birchheart

Gender: Tom

Pelt: Brown with darker drown tabby markings

Eye Color: Greenish blue

Personality: Playful, sometimes dumb, and likes to tease his sister, Greenpaw.

Mate/Crush: Open

Kits: None

Kin: Greenpaw (Sister)

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Thistleheart

Gender: Tom

Pelt: White with black stripes

Eye Color: Amber

Personality: Mean, and harsh. Always causing trouble for Fallenstar, and Flamheart, and considered the next "Bloodstar".

Mate/Crush: Sandsky

Kits: Whiteblood (Son), Icekit(Son) Sunkit (Daughter)

Kin: Dead

Owner: Forgotten Pawstep's Brother

Name: Foxtooth

Gender: Tom

Pelt: Ginger with yellow fangs

Eye Color: Amber

Personality: Harsh to apprentices, likes to scare the kits. Mean to the elders by pulling "Pranks"

Mate/Crush: Open

Kits: None

Kin: Unknown

Owner: Forgotten Pawstep

Name: Falconwing

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Light brown with a white underbelly and nose

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Always a day dreamer. Thistleheart and companions call her Crazyheart, because she's sometimes crazy.

Mate/Crush: Open

Kits: None

Kin: Unknown

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Mudspot

Gender: Male

Pelt: White with brown patches of fur

Eye Color: Amber

Personality: Stern to apprentices, nice and friendly towards kits, and respectable towards the leader, deputy, medicine cat and elders.

Mate/Crush: Silverwind

Kits: Nightkit (Daughter), Badgerkit(Son)

Kin: Thistleheart (Brother)

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Risingdarkness

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Snow white with black paws and black tail.

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Somewhat evil, and likes to "prank" kits and apprentices.

Mate/Crush: Open

Kits: None

Kin: Waterlily (Sister)

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Waterlily

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Light gray with snow white paws

Eye Color: Bright blue

Personality: Kind, and gentle towards kits and elders and always catching her sister "Prank" others.

Mate/Crush: Open

Kits: None

Kin: Risingdarkness(Sster)

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

**Apprentices**

Name: Greenpaw

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Light brown with faint brown stripes

Eye Color: Light green

Personality: Impatence, thinks that everyone's treating her like a kit, and loves to play with friends.

Mate/Crush: Open

Kits: None

Mentor: Falmeheart

Kin: Birchheart

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Birdpaw

Gender: Tom

Pelt: Light gray

Eye Color: Sky blue

Personality: Playful, sometimes too rough, kind and nice.

Mate/Crush: Greenpaw

Kits: None

Mentor: Waterlily

Kin: Talonpaw (Twin brother)

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Talonpaw

Gender: Tom

Pelt: Light gray

Eye Color: Sky blue

Personality: Friendly, calm and level headed and loves to fight for his clan.

Mate/Crush: Rosepaw

Kits: None

Mentor: Foxtooth

Kin: Birdpaw (Twin brother)

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Rosepaw

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Orange nose, and spots on her back and white legs, underbelly and throat. The rest of her fur is black.

Eye Color: Warm amber

Personality: Proud, and always teasing the toms. Nice and friendly, and hates the pranks.

Mate/Crush: Talonpaw

Kits: None

Mentor: Risingdarkness

Kin: Unknown

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Flowerpaw

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Orange paws and face with a white underbelly and throat and brown tail and spots, black as well.

Eye Color: Deep greenish yellow

Personality: Nice and sometimes shy, likes to help Cricketpaw with gathering herbs.

Mate/Crush: Open

Kits: None

Mentor: Falconwing

Kin: Unknown

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Skypaw

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Smokey gray

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Shy around everybody, but nice when you get to know her.

Mate/Crush: Open

Kits: None

Mentor: Fallenstar

Kin: Dead

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

**Queens and Kits**

Name: Spottedsky

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Grayish white with black spots and a black line down her spine.

Eye Color: Amber

Personality: Sharp-tongued, rude to everyone, and nice to kits.

Mate/Crush: Fallenstar

Kits: Dawn and Hawkkit

Kin: Sandsky (sister)

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Sandsky

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Ginger tabby with white paws

Eye Color: Amber

Personality: Acts mean around Thistleheart, but really nice and friendly.

Mate/Crush: Thistleheart

Kits: Icekit and Sunkit

Kin: Spottedsky (Sister)

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps

Name: Silverwind

Gender: She-cat

Pelt: Silver tabby

Eye Color: Blue

Personality: Gentle and sweet. Doesn't really like violence, hates to see bloodshed.

Mate/Crush: Mudspot

Kits: Nightkit, Badgerkit

Kin: Dead

Owner: Forgotten Pawsteps


	3. Visitors and Encounters

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Visitors and Encounters

Golden sunlight seeped through the medicine den, as Cricketpaw was roughly awoken. Looking towards to where Greenpaw was sleeping, he noticed that she looked…… sad. Licking some ruffled gray fur, he looked over at his mentor, Lightpool, who was busy looking at the herb store, and muttering to himself. Shaking Greenpaw gently, he whispered into her ear "Wake up, Greenpaw. It's just a dream."

Two dazed and confused green eyes opened, as jaws opened into a yawn. "What…" she mewed groggily as she looked at Cricketpaw."Why did you wake me up? I was just fine."

"You…. you looked sad, and where kicking in your sleep, so I thought…" Cricketpaw trailed off as he watched Greenpaw stand up and stalk off into the clearing.

Calling over her shoulder, she mewed, "No! You didn't think." Before vanishing into the usual morning clan activities. Muttering under her breath, the young she-cat heard a cat call out, "Why, don't this robin sure look pretty. I wonder where Hollywhisker went? We were going to go hunting today."

Craning her neck, Greenpaw saw that crazy Falconwing had mewed that strange sentence. Feeling a paw on her back, she whirled around just to find Falconwing foxlentghs away, mewing about Hollywhisker and hunting.

Two small shapes hurled themselves at the unsuspecting apprentice. The biggest, a light brown tabby with blue eyes hurled himself first at Greenpaw, landing squarely onto her shoulders, while a small tortoiseshell she-cat tried to trip her by going at her legs and paws. Feeling two kits too late, Greenpaw was thrown onto her back as the two kits leapt onto her belly and growl fiercely. "Get away you big old badger!" they hissed at Greenpaw.

"Hawkkit! Dawnkit! Let Greenpaw up and get your trouble-making tails over here!" a grayish white and black she-cat mewed as she appeared at the nursery's entrance. "Now!" At this Spottedsky hissed. Dawnkit and Hawkkit stumbled off of Greenpaw and mewed "Sorry." Before heading off towards their mother, tails between their legs.

Standing up onto her paws, Greenpaw dusted herself off while muttering, "Thank Soulclan that Spottedsky was nearby. Those two really need to stop causing trouble. And here comes the right cat for the job." She muttered as a ginger tom was sneaking up onto the kits.

Leaping in front of Dawnkit and Hawkkit, Foxtooth bared his fangs and barked like a fox. Terrified, the two kits ran past Foxtooth and towards their mother, tears springing from their eyes as Foxtooth watch them with a smirk. Heading for the entrance to the camp, the ginger tom glanced once more at the two troublesome kits before disappearing into the forest.

Smiling to herself, Greenpaw followed after Foxtooth. Sniffing for him, she found that his scent waved and veered all around. Taking a trail that leads to the Cloud Birch Tree, she halted right at the whitish brown tree's base, and tried to scent again for the ginger tom. Smelling only the bark, a squirrel and a mouse, she padded over towards the stream.

Sitting at the bank, she splashed some cold water at her light brown face, washing away the dream and dust from when the kits tackled her. "I feel sorry for Flowerpaw that she got stuck with crazy Falconwing." She mewed quietly to herself as she remembered her "encounter" with the older she-cat.

"And you're lucky because?" Spoke a new voice from behind some bushes next to a rowan tree that stood next to the slow moving stream. From the sound of the mew, the cat is female, and on the young side.

"I'm lucky because I'm the _deputy's apprentice_, and not some crazy she-cat's apprentice." Greenpaw answered as she stuck out her chest proudly. "Anyway, who are you?" she added as she took two paw steps closer to the bushes beside the rowan tree.

_Rustle. Rustle._ Went the bushes as a young white she-cat stepped out some paw lengths away. Her icey, yet warm blue eyes looked straight at Greenpaw's green ones. "I'm Song." The she-cat mewed, her voice sounded musical, and sweet, justly giving her the name Song. "And I have been watching you." she added as she sat down on white haunches.

Greenpaw's green eyes looked startled at the calm, yet mysterious she-cat that now stands before her. /Watching me? / The startled apprentice thought. /Why me? / As though the she-cat read her mind, she had mewed quietly to Greenpaw, "I came to you, because you are the deliverance, the savior of Swallowclan! And I was chosen to be your deputy." Afterwards bowing by dipping her head down to the grass, and the dirt beyond that made the ground.

"Get up!" Greenpaw hissed as she scented a patrol. "Hide before my clan sees you!" she added as she shoved the wise she-cat back into the bushes. Paw steps could be heard as they pounded the ground, heading in Greenpaw's and Song's direction. As the patrol rounded from an oak tree, they halted as they saw Greenpaw by the stream, pretending to wash her face.

"Greenpaw?" the darkish ginger tom hissed as stepped closer to his apprentice. "What are you doing out here alone?" he added as Greenpaw slowly turned around. Looking each other in the eye, Greenpaw answered truthfully. "I came here to wash my face and pelt after the kits got me all dusty and dirty." Wrinkling her nose afterwards to prove the point.

"Dawnkit and Hawkkit?" Foxtooth asked as he stepped in next to Flameheart. "Good thing that I was there to teach them a lesson." He smiled at this, showing his yellow fangs.

"They are the culprits. Those two rascals!" Greenpaw mewed as she blinked gratefully at Foxtooth. Foxtooth just nodded as the third cat stepped forward. The white and black stripes tom cat stood tall and proud next to Flameheart as he mewed to Greenpaw. "Still, you _shouldn't_ be here _alone_ and _without permission_!" he hissed the words shouldn't, alone, without and permission.

Hanging her head down low, Greenpaw muttered to her mentor and Thistleheart and Foxtooth, "I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again." Shuffling her paws in the dust as Thistleheart eyed her suspiously with amber eyes.

As the patrol pounded away again, Greenpaw walked over towards the bushes to where she had pushed Song into to quickly hide her. "Song?" she hissed as she pushed her light brown face into the bush. "Right behind you." The white she-cat mewed as she watched Greenpaw struggle out of the bush. Finally out of the offending bush, Greenpaw licked her light brown paw and scrubbed it behind her ear as she looked towards Song.

"I must go for now, but meet me at the Weeping Willow in some daystars from now." Song hissed as she disappeared into the undergrowth. Her white tail disappearing last, as it flicked before entering the undergrowth. Looking to where the other cat had been, Greenpaw ran back to camp. The sun had already started to sink, as she settled into her nest. Curled next to her was her best friend, Birdpaw, who had tried to wake up his deeply asleep friend as he settled into his own nest next to his crush. As the two cats slept next to each, the same rapid breathing was heard near the apprentices, and no cat noticed as everyone slept, even the guards didn't notice the breathing, or the red eyes beyond.

**Better than the first chapter, or worse? Review so that I can continue the story. Who's watching the camp every night? It sure isn't Song! Find out later! Thank you for your help, Cinnamonpool and Riverlee. May Starclan light your paths as well!**

**Forgotten Pawsteps**


	4. Suspions and Accessions

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suspions and Accessions

**Thistleheart's Pov**

As the patrol pounded away, the huge white and black tom kept on glancing over at the clearing where the patrol had just seen Greenpaw. Of course this tom cat wasn't as gullible as Flameheart, so he didn't really believe want the deputy's apprentice had said back there. And to think that his right paw cat, Foxtooth, had sticked up for her!

As Thistleheart thought, the patrol had already started to go back to camp, as there was nothing strange going on. Pounding past the now deserted stream, the Cloud Birch Tree, and over towards a shallow dip in the land, the patrol walked more slowly as the entrance to the camp engulfed them from view of the forest.

As the patrol entered the clearing, they split up, Flameheart going over to Fallenstar to report, Foxtooth taking a mouse and settling in a soft light of sunlight, and Thistleheart going to the nursery to check up on his mate and kits. The big white tom barged into the den to see Spottedsky, the mother of Dawnkit and Hawkkit and also Sandsky's sister, scolding her kits; yet again.

Silverwind turned towards Thistleheart, and flicked her silver tabby tail at the dozing pile of orange and white fur. Two little heads peeked over at their father, as they yawned and peered closely at their father. "Daddy!" both of the kits said as the black and ginger she-cat hurled herself at her dad, landing right in front of him, she growled up at his face while Thistleheart looked down at her with pride.

The white tom cat stumbled getting of Sandsky, and slide down onto the top of her ginger head. Two amber eyes looked up at the white kit, as a ginger paw push him off. The white tom cat felt his mother's paw, but too late as he was being pushed over her head and into the ground.

Spitting out some dirt, Icekit bounded after his sister, Sunkit. Landing next to her, he looked up at his father with huge adoring eyes. It was the white kit's dream to be as strong and well mannered as him, but Thistleheart always looked at his son with pity and regret, but Icekit always wonder, why? He always looked at Sunkit with pride and love, never him although he was the stronger, she appeared more graceful, and was faster than him.

Icekit looked at Sunkit with a harboring jealousy. Both Sunkit and Thistleheart didn't catch the white kits feelings, but Sandsky did, so she looked at Icekit with pity and pride for she knew that Icekit always wanted to make everyone proud of him. Catching his mother's eye, the white kit prodded Sunkit, as he whispered to her "We better get back to sleep, and Thistleheart still hasn't eaten yet."

But Sunkit just sat there and didn't listen to her brother, because her father was the only one that gave her that proud look as he's doing right now. Small white teeth finally gripped Sunkit's right ear, as Icekit tugged her towards Sandsky. Finally, the black and ginger kit moved back to her mother, following her white brother, Icekit, as they both drifted away to sleep.

Watching the kit's display, Thistleheart looked back at Icekit with a disgusted look, as he walked into the clearing. Going over to a tree stump, which is the fresh-kill pile, he chose a plump thrush and walked over to lie down next to Foxtooth. The ginger tom was licking his ginger fur down, he stopped mid lick when Thistleheart layed down next to him, and than continued as Thistleheart ate.

As a pink tongue licked white lips, Thistleheart growled at Foxtooth angrily. "You should of let Greenpaw get into trouble, she deserves it." He looked over at the apprentice, who was swiping at Rosepaw playfully, and he turned back to Foxtooth.

"Why?" Foxtooth asked as he looked over at Greenpaw, who was on top of a defeated Rosepaw, "Why do we need to get her into trouble?"

"I scented a she-cat, other than Greenpaw, in that clearing, and it was easy to tell that she was hiding something." Thistleheart whispered as he broke a bone in half with a hard thrust of his paw, claws unsheathed. The ginger cat gulped visibly as he flicked his tail for Risingdarkness to come over and chat.

As the black and white she-cat approached, Thistleheart whispered to her as she settled down next to him about what he had said to Foxtooth. She looked calmly at the huge black and white tom, as she whispered, "One of us should tail her, if she's up to something." While licking her paw and scrubbing her face.

"You're right." Thistleheart hissed as he watched Greenpaw heading into the apprentices den for some ill-earned rest, in Thistleheart's opinion. As the sun sinked even lower, Thistleheart and Risingdarkness padded into the warriors den, which is a thistle bush cleaned of thistles, while Foxtooth started his shirt for guarding the camp, as he seated in the middle of the clearing, he saw that Waterlily is the guard at the entrance, and that Mudspot was out in the forest, near the camp, standing guard.

**This chapter was shortened, just because this is what happened with Thistleheart after the patrol, and why Greenpaw has an enemy. Next chapter will either come today or tomorrow.**

**Forgotten Pawsteps**


	5. Ceremonies and Stalkers

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ceremonies and Stalkers

As the dawn appeared onto the horizon, blood red, the clan cats slowly woke themselves up. Today Talonpaw, Birdpaw, and Rosepaw would become warriors and were the first to awake, grooming their fur till it made the moon pale in comparison. Icekit and Sunkit were being fussed over, as their mother, Sandsky, licked their fur till it shined as well.

Two amber slits looked over past the three apprentices, at the brown and golden she-cat that was stretching and congratulating her friend, Birdpaw, first and early. The white tom looked at the light gray apprentice with disgust, as he barely heard what Birdpaw mewed about how her time would come and blah, blah, blah.

As the clan was fully awake and had all gathered at the High Stump a, somewhat, young tom cat was already sitting comfortably on the stump, watching the crowd of cats that made up Swallowclan. His piercing amber eyes looked at each face, seeing their warmth and pride, as the three apprentices seated themselves near to the High Stump, with Sand and her kits close behind.

The crowd settled down and quieted as Fallenstar flicked his striped tail. He yowled to all of the clan, "Today, I'm honored to welcome three new warriors into Swallowclan. Talonpaw, Birdpaw, and Rosepaw please step forward and receive your warrior names. You have all followed the warrior code, and have trained hard to earn your warrior name. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect your clan even at the cost of your lives?"

The three apprentices mewed as one, "I do."

"Than, by the power of Soulclan I grant you your warrior name. Birdpaw, from now on you shall be known as Birdclaw, Talonpaw, you shall be known as Talonstrike, and Rosepaw, you shall be known as Roseheart. Protect you clan, and defend the weak, injured, old and young. You are all Swallowclan warriors!"

As Fallenstar finished, the clan began to chant, "Birdclaw, Talonstrike, Roseheart! Birdclaw, Talonstrike, Roseheart!" as the three new warriors seated themselves with the other warriors. Pride evident on their face, as they listened to their clan chant their new names.

"Icekit, Sunkit, it is time for you two to become warrior apprentices. Until you have earned your warriors name, you shall be known as Icepaw and Sunpaw. Birchheart! You are ready for your first apprentice. I thrust you to pass on your wisdom, cheerfulness and bravery onto Icepaw." He watched silently as Icepaw and Birchheart touched nose and went over to sit with the other apprentices. "Mudspot! You shall mentor Sunpaw. I thrust that you will pass on your wisdom, seriousness and loyalty onto this young apprentice." He added as he yet again silently watched as Sunpaw and Mudspot touched nose and followed Icepaw's and Birchheart's path over towards the other apprentices.

Fallenstar waited for the chants to stop, before sliding down the trunk. The clan departed to train their apprentices, hunt or sun bath. As Greenpaw headed out of the camp to hunt alone, she was unaware of the ginger shadow that was following her through the forest, and to Song.

**I'll try to make the next chapter longer but for right now, my fingers are practically bleeding, so I'm going to take a break. If you ever have the time, please check out the first chapter of Wind of Rising Hope, a warriors fic.**

**Forgotten Pawsteps, or you can call me Wind. I don't care.**


	6. Discoveries and Starting the Journey

Discoveries and Starting the Journey

Discoveries and Starting the Journey

Chapter 5

As the brown and golden she-cat silently brushed past her way to the clearing, she always heard the cracking of twigs and leaves. Finally twirling around, all that she saw was the oak tree and the bushes next to it, nothing unusual.

As her brown and golden paws led her the short distance to where she would meet Song, she thought about everything that had happened. _Better watch out for Thistleheart and his cronies._ She thought as she spat at the ground with anger and disgust, her shadow wondering to why she was waiting and for who or what, and to why she spat near to his hiding place in the bushes by the oak tree.

As Greenpaw was growing impatient, she finally saw the familiar white shape of Song. Waiting until the she-cat had settled down comfortably into a sitting position in front of her, she mewed "It has been a few daystars, and I have decided that I will take the journey."

Foxtooth looked at the white she-cat with surprise as she had appeared before the apprentice. _What is Greenpaw talking about?_ He thought as he listened in to the conversation. _What journey?_ He added as he silently ran away, the wind against him as he struggled to get back to tell Thistleheart his news. The ginger tom almost ran smack dab into the Cloud Birch Tree, as the wind made his fur lie flat, and prickling with fear. As he finally made it back to camp, he hurried over to Risingdarkness and Thistleheart, out of breath and tired.

"What did you find out?" Thistleheart growled dangerously low as he narrowed his amber eyes to slits at his right paw cat. "Well?" he prompted as his face neared Foxtooth's, fangs bared.

"Greenpaw was meeting with this white cat, and said something about undertaking a journey. I ran right to you after hearing this, knowing that you would like to catch them before they could leave." The ginger whispered quietly as he watched Thistleheart turning to Risingdarkness.

As the look passed between the dark she-cat and aggressive male, they ran with Foxtooth leading him past the Cloud Birch Tree and to the stream. As they neared the clearing, they stopped and listened. Hearing nothing, they sprinted right in, scenting for the two she-cats. Risingdarkness was the first to scent them at the oak tree. "They went this way!" she called as she ran in the direction of the horizon, and the Tall ones.

Greenpaw bounded after Song, as she had heard that Song had said that a shadow was there. Bounding past trees, and rocks, and over rocky surfaces, they stopped at the edge of Swallowclan territory. It was well past sun high, as the two she-cats began the journey down the hill, hearing the noise of their pursuers.

Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted a flash of white fur and amber eyes. "Oh no!" she called out to Song as they continued their trek over the hill and into the meadow. "What is it?" Song asked as she looked at Greenpaw curiously. "It's Thistleheart and his cronies! He can't catch us!" she mewed fearfully as they wounded through tall clumps of grass that we swaying in the breeze.

"Why?" Song asked as they stopped at a small rabbit den. Stuffing herself in there she hissed at Greenpaw, "Get in here quick!" The brown and golden she-cat crammed herself next to Song in the small rabbits den, as their pursers pounded right past them and into another tall clump of grass.

"When Thistleheart catches us, he's going to kill us!" Greenpaw hissed fearfully, heart pounding as she poked her head out of the den. Seeing not another soul, she padded out with Song right behind her. "Where can we find some cats that will join us?" Greenpaw asked as flattened her fur with her pink tongue.

"There's a she-cat called Celestial that lives in a nearby barn." Song answered as she headed off into another clump of grass in the opposite direction to where they came from, and where the patrol went. As they walked into the open meadow, they spotted clouds on the ground eating the grass and "Baaaaa" ing. "Those are sheep. The humans keep them as pets for milk." Song mewed as she noticed Greenpaw's very curious stare at the sheep.

Walking past the sheep, they headed over to a bright red building, or what Song called the barn. As they neared the red and white stripped door, they saw the familiar pelts of the patrol, and they were heading over to them!

**Sorry to stop the story short, but this is a good place for a Cliffhanger! It might not be as good as the last chapter, but I'm typing through bandages, and my mom doesn't know.**

**Forgotten Pawsteps (Wind)**


End file.
